Talk:Attack bonus cap
Missing spells Should Holy Sword be in list of Divine Spells that count toward the cap? Blacknight 11:12, 21 August 2006 (PDT) True strike Don't think True Strike counts toward this cap. I have a character with an attack bonus of +49, which includes +10 attack bonus from magical gloves, and when I cast True Strike on him, his attack bonus number rises to +69. That's clearly a +20 change. 69.108.154.132 11:22, 21 September 2006 (PDT) * The character sheet does not reflect this cap. After casting true strike and attacking something, you should see in the log that your attack bonus was +59. 125.62.77.222 20:25, 4 October 2006 (PDT) Changeable? * Is it possible to change this server side? --Wyld 17:14, 20 February 2007 (PST) :* No, this is a game-engine limitation. --The Krit 14:18, 23 February 2007 (PST) Not capped? What spells, abilities, or feats do NOT count towards the cap? -- 17 August 2007 8:16 * I believe all spells count towards the cap. If someone were to compile a list of abilities and feats that increase AB, someone else (or maybe several someones) might check them. --The Krit 21:15, 12 September 2007 (UTC) Feats which do not count toward cap + PDK feats Added a list of feats which do not count toward the cap. Also added the two PDK feats which do count (Rallying cry and Oath of Wrath, both have been tested). I renamed the header of Special abilities which count toward the cap to Feats which count toward the cap, to make it more consistent with the new category (since some feats in the new list are not abilities in my opinion, like small stature) Praetor 20:57, June 1, 2010 (UTC) * Well, technically your example (small stature) does not provide an AB bonus. That feat is purely informative for the player; the AB bonus and other consequences of being small actually derive from the gnome and halfling appearances being flagged as small in appearance.2da. Although I am wondering -- are there any passive feats (ones you don't have to manually activate) that count towards the cap? Maybe it would be better to simply state that passive feats don't count towards the cap, while active feats and spells do? --The Krit 00:56, June 2, 2010 (UTC) :* Yes, it was a bad example. Maybe size modifier should be mentioned here? It's important not only for characters with Small stature, but for druids (ex. elemental shape), shifters (ex. kobold commando, or the counter-example dragon shape), clerics-sorcerers-rangers (ex. pixie from polymorph self). About the Active / Passive idea - there are two exceptions - Smite Evil and Smite Good are both active feats but do not count toward the cap. Praetor 15:45, June 2, 2010 (UTC) ::* Only two exceptions? That's like practically everything. :) ::: (The real distinction should be scripted vs. hardcoded, but the average player is not going to know which is which.) --The Krit 21:51, June 3, 2010 (UTC) * I've condensed the lists down to generalizations, which I hope is a more succinct way to convey what falls under the cap and what does not. However, I thought the lists still have some use, not as an explanation of what is capped and what is not, but as a strategy guide of sorts for altering AB. So I moved the spells and feats to attack bonus. --The Krit 17:17, June 16, 2010 (UTC) Overstacking with a penalty Can someone clarify: if a character has a +5 weapon, casts true strike then activates power attack, will the total bonus be +20 or +15? Thanks. 02:15, June 27, 2013 (UTC)